


Another Abnormal Christmas

by raisedinthunder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Just Add Kittens, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Years after the titan war has ended Christmas comes to Hange and Levi along with another new arrival.
 
~ A little something from the Kitten Smith Chronicles verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late but Merry Christmas to you all.
> 
> Hope you're having a wonderful holiday period :))

The soft crunch of snow under his feet seemed to echo in the quiet of the morning. There was no other sound but the gentle rustle of leaves as the cool breeze brushed through the trees in the distance. Levi pulled the collar of his coat up shielding his neck from the cold already regretting not picking up his scarf. The cemetery was quiet. That eerie hushed sound all places of rest had feeling the air with a sense of peace. Levi walked slowly through the rows of headstones, many older than Levi could even comprehend. He noticed a few that had fresh flowers laid upon them. Families remembering their loved ones during the holiday period.   
The stark white marble up ahead could be seen clearly over the older graves. A beacon standing over the dead. The walk Levi took to it seemed short and yet unending at the same time. When he finally stood before it Levi felt the knot in his stomach loosen slightly.   
It had been six long years since the end. The end of that life long battle against the Titans. To think this was all that stood as a monument to all those who had fought. Fought alongside Levi for humanity. Fought and lost. Levi’s heart ached as his eyes took in the names of those they had lost. His soldiers, his comrades, his friends. 

Levi knelt on the hard snow dusted ground. Carefully he placed the christmas wreath he’d brought with him down at the foot of the memorial. Beside it lay a few other bunches of flowers. He saw Eren Jaeger’s untidy scrawl on the card of one. A small smile crept onto Levi’s face at the thought of the kid. At the thought of them all. The ones who’d made it through, so few of them there was but they had made it. Just like him much to his surprise. One thing Levi hadn’t expected was to survive. As he’d watched his friends fall all around him Levi had expected to go the same way. He would have went willingly. To give his life for theirs. Levi wouldn’t have gave it a second thought. But it hadn’t ended up that way. Instead he had made it through and was still alive to see their sacrifice be worth it. To see the world fight through the devastation and pain and come out stronger than ever. Levi was proud of them all. Those kids that had so willingly fought with their everything they had. 

Levi stood again, resting his hand lightly on the cold marble. He lightly traced over the names; his squad, Mike, Nanaba, Moblit and of course Erwin. His fingers coming to rest on his former commander’s name. The man who he had once intended to kill, who in turn had become his leader and his friend. It had been the hardest decision of his life but Levi had made it. He knew it would have been what Erwin wanted, didn’t make it hurt any less.  
His heart still ached at the thought of his friends. Even Isabel and Farlan still in his memories. All these years later and the grief was still there.

***

The sound of footsteps behind him broke Levi from his revery. He turned to see the person approaching.  
‘Good Morning Captain.’   
‘I haven’t been your Captain in over five years. I’m sure you can call me Levi now Armin, or should I say Commander.’ Levi replied getting to his feet. Armin Arlert stood before him. Tall and broad now. No longer the small timid boy Levi had first met. Levi smiled. He’d became everything Levi had hoped he would.  
‘You’ll always be my Captain.’ Armin said returning the smile and laying down his own flowers beside Levi’s wreath. Armin stood beside Levi in silence for a moment. The gentle rustle of the wind through the trees the only sound.  
‘How are the others?’ Levi asked at last.  
‘Good. I’m spending Christmas with Eren and Mikasa. I just wanted to, well you know.’ Armin said.  
‘Yeah. Hange wanted to come but it’s almost time. It was too much of a risk coming out.’   
‘Any day now then?’  
‘Looks like it.’  
‘You must be pretty excited.’ Armin said a small smirk playing on his lips.  
‘Oh yeah I can’t wait. All that extra shit to clean up.’ Levi replied.  
‘Rather you than me.’ Armin said openly grinning now. Levi rolled his eyes and pulled his collar up again.  
‘I’d better get back now that you mention it.’ He said turning to leave.  
‘Me too.’   
They walked out of the cemetery together. It had started to snow again by the time they reached to old iron gates.   
‘It was good to see you Armin.’ Levi said.  
‘And you Captain. Merry Christmas.’ Armin replied and with a final wave they turned from each other and walked away. 

Levi made quick work of the walk back home. The snow getting thicker as he walked through the old houses. The journey back was quiet. Not a single person outside on the snowy Christmas morning. Not that Levi could blame them. Again he wished he’d picked up his scarf as a cold drop of snow hit the back of his neck. He pulled his collar up once more and sped up his pace. He just wanted to be back home now.  
Smith was waiting in the doorway for Levi as he entered. The small grey cat peering up at him with a look of indignation. As if Levi was late to some meeting and the cat was not impressed with his tardiness. Levi rolled his eyes at him. Stupid cat. Levi was just unbuttoning his coat when he heard the scream. Hange’s voice resonating through the house. Levi froze fingers still over the last button as the hallway door burst open.  
‘Levi! Thank heavens! It’s already started. We were starting to think you were gonna miss it!’ Sasha said breathlessly beckoning Levi towards her. Smith meowed at him loudly, glaring up at Levi. That explained why the cat had gave him an unimpressed look when he arrived.   
Levi quickly shrugged off his coat and hurriedly hung it up only to completely miss the coat hook. For once in his life Levi left it crumpled on the floor. There was something much more important happening in the other room. Levi followed Sasha as she returned to the kitchen. He could hear Hange’s frantic voice from the hallway. When he stepped into the dimly lit kitchen he could see her kneeling on the floor in front of the old fireplace. She turned to face him her eyes alight with joy.  
‘Levi! You’re here just in time!’ She said. Levi felt Smith brush by his leg. His three legs working double-time to get to Hange. Levi followed crouching beside her.  
‘They’re here Levi. The babies are here.’ Hange said pushing her glasses back up her nose.

Levi smiled at her and looked down at the remarkable scene before him. On the big old blanket lay Romi the stray cat Hange had found the day they moved into their house. The tattered black cat had been dirty and underfed. As Levi and Hange had worked to repair and clear out the house they now called home the cat had lingered around. Hange sneaking her food every now and then. When the house was ready to be lived in Levi had conceded to Hange’s begging and let the cat stay. Smith had been unsure at first as Hange cleaned up the stray and welcomed her into their home but soon came around. Before long the two were inseparable. Often curling up together in front of the fire.  
It had been Levi who had noticed her odd behaviour. HAnge soon realised Romi had fallen pregnant. Nine weeks later and here they were. Romi had already given birth to one kitten.  
‘Well shit.’ Levi breathed. Hange laughed.  
‘Looks like we’re grandparents.’ She replied nudging him. Levi looked at her. Hange’s smile was broad and perfect. He rolled his eyes at her.   
‘That’s gonna be more food and more shit to clean up. But yeah we’re grandparents.’ Levi said not even trying to hide his smile.

They spent the next few hours watching and waiting. Romi gave birth to five kittens in total. Hange gripping Levi’s arm tightly as each tiny kitten was born. Smith close by at all times. Never leaving the kitchen now that Levi was home. Hange had told him that Smith had taken to pacing from the kitchen to the door before Levi had arrived. Clearly eager for him to return for the birthing.  
Once the kittens had all arrived Hange and Levi had tucked the cats in with extra blankets. Making sure the fire still burned low behind them keeping the kitchen warm and comfortable for their new additions. Sasha left sometime around sunset. She’d been a great help making food and drinks to keep Hange and Levi going. Probably not the way she’d planned on spending her christmas day but Sasha had insisted on helping. She’d been close with Hange since the war had ended. Levi was glad Hange had someone other than himself. He knew how easy it was for her to shut herself off from the outside world. Sasha popping around a couple of times a week stopped this from happening. It would also be helpful having another pair of hands around when the kittens got on their feet. Levi thanked Sasha and saw her out. Returning to the cosy kitchen where Hange was still sat on the floor in front of the cats. 

The Christmas tree still stood in the corner, gifts completely forgotten. It didn’t seem important anymore as Levi sat down beside Hange wrapping a blanket around their shoulders. It hadn’t been a normal Christmas in the slightest but when were things ever normal with them. It was pretty much their standard now, they lived the abnormal life.  
‘How was it this morning?’ Hange asked.  
‘Okay I guess. I saw Armin Arlert at the cemetery.’  
‘Oh yeah? How is he?’  
‘Good. He seems really good, just paying his respects. Same as we do every Christmas really’  
‘Hmm.’ Hange replied quietly.   
They sat quietly for a while. The room felt warm and cosy. The snow falling lightly outside and the fire burning low in the hearth. Even sat on the cold stone for Levi felt comfortable and content.  
‘I still miss them.’ Hange said after a while. Levi could see the orange glow of the fire reflected in her glasses. Brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear Levi told her,  
‘Me too. I think I always will.’  
‘You’d think it’d get easier. But it just doesn’t.’ Hange said looking down at her lap.  
‘Losing friends never does get easier. We just learn to live with it.’   
Hange looked back up at him. Leaning forward Hange kissed Levi lightly. A rush of warmth spreading through him. It was amazing how it could still have that effect him to this day.  
‘We’ve got this lot now I guess. Our new squad.’ Hange said with a smile looking over at Smith, Romi and the kittens.  
‘Yeah. I guess we have.’ Levi replied as Hange rested her head on his shoulder and Levi wrapped his arm around her waist tucking the blanket closer around them. He looked over at the cats. Smith who they’d rescued from that crumbling barn all those years ago. Romi who they’d saved from possible starvation when they’d returned to Shiganshina to make a home for themselves. It seemed like it was meant to be. Those cat’s coming into their lives and along with many others they had rebuilt a life for themselves here. Creating a home and having lives they never imagined possible. They had even been able to take trips beyond the walls. To so many places they’d never dreamt of seeing. Seeing Hange’s excitement whenever the discovered a new place made all the bad memories fade a little. 

It was strange thinking of it like that. That they had this place to call their own. Something Levi never thought he’d have. Even back in the Underground Levi never thought he’d be able to have something like this. After his mother had died Levi had accepted he’d never have a family like everyone else. Even the makeshift family he’d created with his friends never lasted. He thought back to the cemetery that morning. Remembering how he’d thought of the friends he’d lost and how he’d expected to die along side them. They’d survived though. Him and Hange. Together at the end of it all and beyond. And now they were sat huddled under a blanket together in their home with their cats. Two rescues and their five tiny kittens. Hange had said they were like having a new squad but Levi thought to himself it was more like getting a new family. The family he’d always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

>    
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
